Senior Year in Tokyo!
by lala423
Summary: Its Rin's senior year in high school and she has decided to spent it in Tokyo with Kagome and her relatives because unfortunately her parents and brother where killed in a car accident- who besides friends and family will help her move on? Hmmm Sesshy? :
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge& 1st day of school!

Senior Year in Tokyo

I dont own any of the Characters of Inuyasha !

Prologue

So I had a long plane ride to Tokyo where I would spend my senior year with my cousin Kagome and our two best friends Ayame and Sango, I really had no complaints for moving across the country because there were too many gut wrenching memories back in L.A. in the past six months I had lost my parents and little brother all in one night. All because some drunk decided to take his friends for a joy ride, my mother died on impact, and my dad and brother slipped into a coma and where declared brain dead. I spent months in my house just moping about after the funeral. Soon there was no point in even going to school on the count that I already had more than enough credits to graduate early. But my Aunt Akida insisted that I pack up and move to Tokyo finishing up my senior year with family and friends. Since it was winter break I had two weeks to settle into my new home and get used to the time change and all that. Kagome and I spent the two weeks going out shopping and seeing the sights, she and the other girls tried their hardest to cheer me up in my well bad situation. Luckily my mom had instilled in me the great help that is retail therapy when all else counseling and shrinks fail, and with the inheritance that looked to last five lifetimes I had a long time of retail therapy only I would give all this up to have my family back.

The reason for me being so rich now was because I was now basically an orphan - no family except for the ones back in Tokyo- see my dad had built up a plastic surgeon company and was the biggest and best place to for for touch ups or for a complete make-over. The company was worth well over five billion just selling it which was done as soon as my dad passed on so that no one else would be able to get their hands on it. And my mom- wow my mom was the wedding planner to go to in L.A what with planning for celebs and for some of the richest people on the west coast she racked up a huge amount of money as well. A big part of the reason why i left L.A was because my mom left her wicked sister the estate and she wanted to charge me like five thousand for rent the money hungry witch so she kicked me out and said not to come back until i learned to respect her. Luckily in the wills it said that everything with-in the house was mine all the memories that Kathy tried to steal from me I ended up getting because she lied to the police when trying to get me arrested for supposedly trespassing. Yes i guess you could say that i had been through a lot these past six months but I'm 18 now and have no legal guardian and can do whatever i please - which includes moving my butt far far away from the money hungry family who thinks that they deserve more then estates as parting gifts from my late loved ones. Fortunately i didn't ever have to deal with them again - i was in the safety of my father's sister's home :)


	2. Chapter 2

So hey people sorry for the wait but I'm new to this whole upload process- I hope you like this new Chapter I promise i will have more soon! and for people who want to know about Rin's inheritance go back to the prologue or chapter 1 i am going to edit and put and EXP :)

I woke up on a bright Friday morning not as groggy as I thought I would and especially at six forty five in the morning on my very first day of school in Tokyo. It was really weird actually being on break for two weeks then coming back for just one day of the week then the weekend again, I guess it was the teacher's way of saying happy holidays not that I had any complaints

"Rinny- time to wake up or we will be late to school!" Kagome chirped.

"Meh- no five more minutes I'm tired!" I groaned.

"C'mon girly get a move on you need to look good for your first day!" "Fine." I rolled my eyes and somehow managed to get my exhausted self to the shower the cold water woke me up instantly. I felt so refreshed and clean after I got back to mine and Kagome's room. Luckily we were able to re- model part of the house big enough for us to share a room rather than me live on my own – I wouldn't ever ask them to move away from the shrine we all love. I funded it to have a HUGE walk in closet big enough for the both of us- a nice in room bathroom and a cute balcony for when we decided to sneak out of the house at later hours wink wink, and since we were so close sharing clothes or accessories wasn't a problem either.

"So the big question what in the world do I wear?"

"hmmm let's see why don't you go with casual since its Friday- go with your denim Lucky skinnies- black Uggs and your hot pink and black VS crew hoody." I nodded happily.

"Thank you thank you my fashion guru." I slipped everything on then thought about accessories hair and make-up. "You're welcome now for purses go with your silver B. Mokowsky cross body." "Okey – dokey now to scrunch my hair and smoky my eyes." It didn't take us long to finish getting dolled up and by the time we finished Inuyasha was already down in the kitchen munching on Ramen.

"Hey Rin – Hey babe." He gave me a little hug and then went on to kiss his girlfriend, he and Kagome had been going out for about three years and still going pretty strong- it took me all my will not to spill the beans that I had helped Inu go ring shopping and the fact that I was also present when he had the talk with his parents about Kagome being the one.

"Hey Inu what's cracking?" He smiled.

"Nothing much – ready to get your butt kicked in a race to school." I gave him an evil smile.

"Yeah we will see about that – so you really think that you're Ferrari can keep up with my Massi - ?" He laughed. "You named your Maserati – Massi?" I nodded happily. "Yep – Yep that is my baby."

"Be safe kids we dont need anyone getting hurt on RIn's first day." My Aunt added into the convo.

"Dont worry Auntie- we will be safe i know how to drive my Massi." Kagome and i both gave her hugs before we left.

We went out into the drive way and got into out cars - me into my jet black Maserati Grand cabrio Sport and i revved up the engine.

WELL THE RACE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHPTR STAY TUNED I WILL HAVE IT UP REALLY SOON!


	3. Chapter 3 first half of school

Hey guys here is chapter three this one is much longer HOPE YOU LIKE! J

I got in my car and I revved the engine and glared happily over at Inu.

"Saddle up Ferrari you're in for a challenge!" Kagome chuckled looking at Inuyasha who put on his game face. My engine roared along with his as our cars sped out of the drive way and on our way to Tokyo High- I was fortunate enough to have mastered the ways of stick shift otherwise Inu would have definitely left me in the dust. Driving at about 80 mph really gave me that adrenaline rush that I always craved luckily mu future in-law liked danger as well so I had a formidable opponent to race. Grinding through gears the both of us ended up being in a tie as we raced up to the school's parking lot – if I hadn't fought to the finish Inuyasha would have definitely kicked my ass.

"Tie!" Kagome yelled as she hopped out of the car.

"No way I totally won!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the car to go and pick up his girlfriend.

"Sorry Inu- hey maybe another time you will get to kick my butt only not this time." I winked walking by following him and Kagome into the school and over to the cafeteria. That's where we met up with Koga and Miroku, Ayame and Sango's boyfriends.

"Hey nice to meet you both I've heard a lot." I mentioned. "Nice to meet yah. " Koga said in his raspy low voice while on the other hand Miroku's voice was smooth and lighter but definitely not gay. "Good morning m'lady." He pulled my hand in to his face to hiss my palm. "Uh you too." I pulled my hand back while Sango gave him a good smack for ogling me. "Hey Sesshomaru c'mere!" Koga shoute. The very tall and muscular mystery guy walked over to where our crowd was.

"Meet Rin- Kagome's cousin." He looked over at me and made sort of a "Hn" sound.

"No need Koga - that's Inu's older brother- we already met... many times... nice to see you again." I smiled at him trying to be polite. "Likewise." He half smiled.

"Oh Sesshy!" A snickery voice sounded from afar that could only be from one person - Kagura the only girl in the world that could make even Kagome of all people swear with her snooty attitude and slutty ways. She came over and instantly gave me the dirtiest of looks. "And who are you?" I smiled. "I'm Rin- Kagome's cousin- nice to meet you." She snickered at me. "I am well aware of who you are-aren't you suppose to be in L.A?" I shook my head. "Nope - I moved here now for Senior year." I guess the continuous grin on my face really seemed to piss her off. "Oh- well know your place new girl." "Um place?" "The difference between royalty and commoners." "Well I don't know many royals but I'm sure that they don't walk around wearing knock of Prada bags and fake Channel Boots." I kept my voice chipper and happy. "And how would you know?"

"Please - I lived four blocks from Rodeo drive I can spot a knock off a mile away." She made a wide- eyed squeal and walked off as soon as she was out of sight everyone in the group began to laugh- even the ice king Sesshomaru began to chuckle.

"Wow Rin you really told her off." Koga commented.

"hey I really wasn't trying to be mean - I just got defensive she was being a bitch." everyone laughed at the so called "cute" way I said bitch. "aww Rin your so cute when you swear." "Hey I'm not five- guys and um she kinda got what was coming to her."

"Well it was nice to see you guys but I better get to art history- I hope professor Totosai is leneant on new students being late."

They all looked at Sesshomaru.

"If you like I could show you where his class is- I have the same one this period."

"Sure thank you-." I waved goodbye to the rest of the gang and headed to class with Sesshomaru- silent and tRying not to stare at his obviously hot self.

"So how do you like Tokyo?" I shrugged.

"Its great- I mean I've alwaysa visited but its nice to be with family."

"You don't have that back in L.A?"

"Not anymore- my parents and little brother died in a car accident- so there wasn't really any reason to stay- I packed up all the memories and headed here."

"you must have felt lonely..."

"uh yeah a but Kagome and my Aunt are making me feel like I'm at home here so its all good."

"Very optomistic - well here we are."

He went and sat down while I went to go talk to professor Totosaim

"good morning professor Totosai my name is Rin Hitashi-."

"Oh yes welcome to art history I hope you like our school- are you adjusting well here in Tokyo?" I nodded happily.

"Yes its really nice here and everyone is very welcoming thank you sir-."

"I heatd about what happened with your family if you need to leave class at anytime just let me know our couselor is a very nice lady- ."

"thank you I will- um where should I sit today?"

"well why don't you sit there next to our claass valadictorian Mr. Takakashi." I walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down. "wow class valadictorian nice."

"thank you."

"hey I thought I told you to stay away from Sesshomaru new girl."

Kagura spat at me. "I believe you told me to know my place - not stay away from my basically brother in laws brother." she smirked and "accidentally spilled her cranberry juice on my hoody and to my amusement the solution that I sprayed on my clothes worked the liquid aslipped right off. "you should becareful with drinks oh look now your cranberry juice has stained the carpet!" I exaggerated. "what?" "yeah there is this spray that you can put on clothed that is water and water based resistent."

Right then Mr. Totosai came over looking very angry.

"Kagura you will stay after class and clean up the mess you made and you will do well to never bring any sort of drink to my class again- unless you think you can handle not spilling any on poor rin here." I giggle as she walked off to the front of the rooom to her desk.

"wow she really does not like me." I commented.

"Kagura doesn't like anyone but herself and her little minnionsm" "And you obviously- she acts as if you are her property."

"trust me when I tell you that I belong to no one."

I chuckled.

"good no need to have a possesive girl as a well significant other."

"exactly."

The rest of class wasrather productive taking note and getting my first homework of the day - I was sure I would get more as the day progressed.

"Wow class went by fast."

"Fridays are usually like that- where are you headed to now?" he asked.

"Um calculus- professor myoga-."

"you take calculus?"

I nodded happily.

"yupyup I was class valadictorian at my old school well until the event but meh I'm good with being on the honor roll."

"again with being optomistic." he stated, it was wierd he wasn't happy or smiling but very chatty.

" well when you go throught bad stuff why put yourself down and be even more upset?" he stared at me very contently.

"hm" he the same noise as we walked into Mr . Myoga's class. It was the same thing intro - talking to teacher all the same through to oil painting - and then after that was lunchtime. I wa happy that I had all of my friends in the same lunch- and even Sesshomaru to add as well. :)

hope you guys liked this chapter i will probably have the next one up with in the next day or even before :))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>okay so here is the next chapter!<p>

Remember guys as much as I love that characters of Inuyasha I do not own them :)

"Hey guys- how's everyone's day going?" I asked as I sat down with all the gang.  
>"Meh same old same, old how about you Rinny how is your first day of school going?" Ayame asked.<br>I shrugged. "Really good actually it's going by fast, and pretty much everyone I s really welcoming."  
>"And what about my brother huh - he being nice?" Inu asked and I nodded.<br>"Yeah don't worry he is being a total gentleman." I looked over at the supposed ice king who was giving me a slight smile.  
>"Thanks Rin- my brother makes me out to be some sort of - what is the nick name - ice king?" i chuckled.<br>"Well that is the phrase that he uses but I don't think that you're that icy."  
>"Yeah its only Inuyasha that he gives the cold shoulder but they get along more now than they used." Koga added.<br>"Wow I would have never pegged you two as brothers." I said sarcastically.  
>"Yeah you two either always give each other dirty looks- you always threatened one another."<br>"That's what we call brotherhood." The half-brothers said in unison.

We all burst into laughter- I mean it was obvious that the two had their differences but there was no mistake that they where brothers, yeah of course they seemed to hate one another but they got along fairly well.

"So how are all of your teachers?" I shrugged.

"All nice- one um Professor Totosai - got fumed when Kagura "pretended" to spill her cranberry juice on me- but luckily the stuff just slipped right onto the floor."

"Wow what a witch." Kagome commented.

"Yeah if she keeps that up she is in for a fight." Sango added.

"Thanks girlys - but I'm she will keep to herself."

All three of my friends looked at one another exchanging looks.

"You don't know her Rin - once your on her radar it's kinda hard to hide out again- I'm sure she is done for now but she is just scheming something right as we speak."  
>"Meh I'm not too worried about her I have you guys."<br>"Awww" Ayame, Sango and Kagome awed.  
>We all finished eating rather quickly and began heading to the hall before the after lunch heard, I quick stopped by to my locker to grab different books and supplies.<br>"So off to ladies gym for us!" Chirped Sango.  
>all of us headed to the gymnasium which looked like something out of a marathon center because of its size- it had an archery range , gymnastics room - ropes course fifty feet above the ground. It made the YMCA in L.A looked like an armature workout place, but with a magnet school like this I wasn't so surprised.<p>

As soon as we were done in the changing room the instructor had us run five laps around the marathon track and then do a run through of the ropes course- luckily I didnt have the touch of vertigo that some of the other girls did and by other girls I meant Kagura who tried going on the ropes course in her Ugg boots.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it - it was time to go to French class the one teacher that Kagome told me that I had to watch out for and of course the one class that I absolutely had no one to escort me to.

Finally twenty minutes after the late bells rang I found the class and to say the least the teacher was completely aggravated at the fact that I was late for her class- as if French class was that special.

"Nice of you to join us Ms.-okay well who are you now?" She said in her snoody voice.

"Um - Rin Hitashi I'm the new girl from the U.S..." I waited for the bad mannered teacher to realize that she had a new student in her class.  
>"oh yes its seems as though Americans don't have punctuation in timing." I mentally rolled my eyes.<br>"I'm new here this is my first day its kind of natural for me to get lost and I do have a pass-." she scoffed.  
>"okay then Rin from America why don't you tell us about yourself... Did you take french in your old school?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Oui Oui-." She gave me a glare and began getting personal.<br>"How did you do in your last semester in French- grade wise I mean-."  
>"semester one A+ semester 2 C-."<br>"not much of a consistent student are you- what get bored easily?"  
>I rolled my eyes and scoffed.<br>"My parents and little brother died in a car accident during my last semester so I think that gives me a bit of an excuse for falling behind in lowly french class- so if you don't mind Ms. Yamata I am going to take my seat before you futher embarrass yourself with personal questions."  
>instead I walked out of the room and tried my hardest not to cry, I walked over to my locker and sat down as the tears ran down my face, then a familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>Sesshomaru sat down next to me.<br>"Oh nothing a teacher just- humiliated me in front of the entire class -."  
>"I saw-." I could tell that he wasn't used to comforting people so I went easy on him.<br>"Yeah I think everyone did." I took a deep breath and held in a shudder of tears that wanted to be let out.  
>"You don't have to go back right now-."<br>"What- just ditch out on 8th?" He nodded.  
>"You won't miss anything- and I'm sure the teacher wouldn't want another harassment report on her back." I smiled.<br>"I'm not surprised why anyone would ever report her- so do we just sit here till class let's out?  
>"There's always the parking lot- do you drive to school."<br>"Yep- Massi is my girl." he cocked his eyebrow at me.  
>"Massi?"<br>"Yeah the Maserati out in the parking lot - Massi?"  
>"Grand Cabrio Sport?" I nodded.<br>"that's the one- C'mon I'll give you a tour of my baby."  
>We walked out to the parking lot where I gave him a small tour of my car and in return he did the same with his Audi-.<br>"Wow nothing but the best for the Takakashi brothers right?" He smirked.  
>"You could say that-."<br>"By the way- thanks-."  
>"For what?"<br>"You made me feel better-and you dont say sorry every five minutes."  
>"What do you mean by that?" I shrugged.<br>"Everyone all day is say sorry and giving me their condolences all the time- I get that they're gone and I know everyone means well - but it feels like I'm getting it shoved in my face." He hesitated to say anything at first but started to open up.  
>"You can't expect people to say nothing over a tragedy like that-."<br>"Then why did you not say anything?"  
>"Because I know somewhat how you feel- lets just say that the pain doesn't go away for a while- it just gets better to deal with."<br>"Your mom?" He nodded while turning his the other way.  
>"It happened when I was really young but I still remember her like she is still here." I was in awe at how much he was opening up to me, it made me wonder if he had ever done this with anyone besides the therapists that Inu told me about.<br>"Your never going to forget about her- just like I can't ever forget about my family - its hard to hang on to the memories but you learn to keep what's important."  
>Just then the bell rang and out poured all the students rushing out for the weekend.<br>"We should meet up with everyone- just so they know that your alright."  
>"Are you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Okay then- um are you leaving already or do you want to go over and see what they are up to."<br>"I think I am going to head out-."  
>"Okay-um have a good weekend-I'll see you on Monday." He gave me a nod before speeding off into the streets.<br>"Rin!" Kagome called out.  
>"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I nodded.<br>"Yeah -dont worry I'm fine."  
>"Wow the teacher after you left went to tell the principal but your lucky that the student teacher was there she told them the whole story so your not in any sort of trouble."<br>"Yay me thats the last thing I need is a detention on my first day." I chuckled.  
>"So did Sessh come out to talk to you- he lefft the room right after you did." I nodded.<br>"Yeah he did- we just sat out in his car and talked."  
>"Wow I've never seen him be so - protective over any girl or anyone at that."<br>"He was just being nice- he made me feel a lot better." A part of me felt special that he was being so kind to me- especially knowing that I was the first.  
>"So- do you like him?" Ayame asked.<br>"I dont know he is really nice- but we are just friends." All three girls looked at me as if trying to read my mind.  
>"I dont know Rin I think you like him." Stated Sango.<br>"Well I guess we will find out won't we." I smirked.

Okay guys I hoped you like this chapter- I promise that I will have the next one up by tomorrow! :)


	5. Chapter 5

here is chapter five guys hope you like! sorry its a little bit short:)

Kagome and I where on our way home when inuyasha's mom Izayoi called to ask Kagome and I a favor.

"Hi rin - hi Kagome - I need to ask you girls a favor?"

"Hi Izayoi what's up." I asked.

"Well Inutaisho wanted to get away for a romantic weekend and our babysitter cancelled on us and I don't like asking the house keepers to stay so long would you girls mind baby sitting the twins?"

"Oh sure Izayoi we don't mind."

"thank you girls I mean I'm sure Sesshomaru and inuyahsa are responsible I would just feel safer to have you both and the twins love having you both over."

"oh we don't mind so should we head over tonight?"

"Yes please we leave at around seven thirty-we are only going to be gone until Sunday afternoon- I am going to make up a guest bedroom for the both of you thank you girls."

"no problem Izayoi- we are happy to do it we will see you tonight!"

"bye girls!"

"bye." we yelled back.

"Well so it looks like we have an interesting weekend ahead of us." Kagome commented.

"Yeah I suppose we do- so what just pack some comfy clothes and pjs?" I asked.

"Hmm something cute don't forget Sesshomaru will be there."

"uh its his house so I don't think I quite forgot about that one but also I don't want you to play matchmaker either."

"Please I know my plan will work!" She did the most annoying thing every- she gave me the puppy dog eyes which compelled me to at least listen to her plan.

"Just at least go with me when the time is right." I shook my head.

"Oh no way- I will listen to the plan I am not going along with some half baked plan that will embarrass me.'

"Hey my plans are never half baked! And besides it worked for Sango and Miroku remember?"

"Yeah well Miroku is a hentai and Sesshomaru is a little bit on the colder side."

"I guess your right but just keep an open mind about him-."

"Definitely I mean he is like totally sexy but its also the whole personality and chemistry."

"oh cmon Rin don't tell me that you didn't feel anything when you where sitting in his car talking to him?"

I pulled up into her drive way.

"okay fine I did feel something but look at who he is - not really notorious for being the relationship type."

We grabbed out school things and headed into the house to pack and talk up in our room.

"you never know until you try rinny."

"Kagome I know you mean well but I didn't come all the way here to simply date."

I packed simply the necessities- toiletries - make up a pair of leggings and yoga pants and the rest pink tees and a sweater I threw it all into my VS duffle and I was set.

"are you obbsessed with vs or something?" Kagome asked and I nodded happily.

"colorful comfy and convinient the three major c's for a sleepover- or for anything at that."

"you got that right- that's all I wear during the winter- hey pack your swim suit too there's a hot tub and an indoor pool."

"okeydokey we can go for a midnight dip."

"And maybe the boys will decide to join us once the twins are asleep." I sighed and agreed with her finally- I knew she would never drop the whole Sesshomaru fling until I either gave it a shot or he shut me out like he did to most girls-only that verything was what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want to get too close then have it thrown in my face, I had gone through so much this year and I didn't really want to add a broken heart to the list- even though Kagome meant well she just wanted me to be happy, all I wanted was to be his friend at the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7- sorry this one took me a while but I just kept on scraping it I wasn't sure if it was well good enough well here it is I hope you guys like it ! Please r and r!

So we headed off to Inuyasha's house – it seemed to be close but close to Kagome is apparently about an hour away- not that I minded anyway I actually liked long car rides. This also gave me time to think about how guilty I felt for not even hearing Kagome's plan out about letting her play match maker.

"Okay Kags so what is your plan for tonight?" She looked at me with an odd look on her face.

"Well okay I thought maybe we could all hop in the pool you wow him like you usually do-."

"Wow him like I usually do? I didnt know that I wowed him at all." She smirked.

"Oh c'mon the way you act all innocent - he likes it and the more he gets to know you I can tell he likes you."

"Um- okay- I didnt get any vibe like that at all but he is really sweet to me when no one it around." She squealed.

"See what I mean - he has another side that he is showing you!" I chuckled.

"I think we just made a more friendly connection rather than romantic but okay I guess I will take your word for it." We pulled up to the Taisho residence and I was in complete awe at the size of the -no not mansion but CASTLE that only six resided in.

"Damn - nothing but the best for dog demons huh?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah they have owned this land for over five hundred years and a bunch of companies or something like that."

We got out of the car and greeted Izayoi who was already on the patio waiting to invite us in.

"Your house is amazing Izayoi- nothing at all like you see in L.A." I exclaimed.

"I should hope not- Inutaisho is more in to the traditional feudal era style on the outside and when you look in it has more of a modern touch."

I giggled. "Yes if only back then they had plasma screens and bubble baths it sure would have made life a whole lot more easy."

Izayoi looked at me as if I was speaking gibberish.

"Oh -Kagome never told you?"

"Youre a demon?" I nodded.

"Water demon to be exact- my family that died in the car crash they where not my biological family that took me in only about a hundred years ago, my real parents were killed by some demon named Naraku when I was young-."

"My dear I never suspected that you would ever be a - a demon and one related to Kagome?"

"Well my father wasnt a demon - my mother on the other hand raised me when my real parents died- she fell in love with a human and mated him it makes me wonder if a human mating with a demon - supposedly making them stronger- how they both could have died in the crash."

I tried not to get too into detail but as usual I failed.

"So you are a water demon yes?" Inutaisho walked into the room and gave Kagome and I both big bear hugs.

"Yep - I am about four hundred years old."

"You do not look like a water demon."

"Would you like to see something cool?" I asked everyone and they stood there looking at me while i dipped my whole arm into the faucet under running water- my skin tanned a little more then usual and scale like tatoos appeared on my arm.

"Wow Rin-."

"And thats not eventhe coolest part- my nails- or well scales they change colors with my mood." Izayoi giggled.

"Mood nails instead of rings."

"Yeah its not really something I like to advertise- especially tonight- its a half moon - water demons on the night of the half moon their powers are rendered - something to do with planitary alignment."

"wow its nice to learn more about you Rin we're sorry but we must be going now we have reservations to make."

Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room a little surprised to see me in his home.

"Sesshomaru you know Rin - she is filling in for Laurel she had to cancel last minute so her and Kagome are going to keep an eye on the twins until we get back."

"Hello Rin."

"Hey Sessh."

Then Inuyasha and two little girls that looked like a perfect mixture of inutaisho and Izayoi walked into the kitchen. Shiori- who had black hair like Izayoi and dog ears like her brother- she also had glowing amber eyes just like inutaisho and all the kids, then there was Yuna silver haired, tan skin like Izayoi- violet eyes and a smile like Sesshomaru- surprisingly and with no doggy ear_strange.

"Kagome-Rin!" they said in unison, meanwhile me and Kagome each scooped a two year old in our arms.

"Hi girls- so are you almost ready for bed?" Kagome asked.

"I wanna say bye to mommy and daddy and then bed time I tired." Shiori said while she yawned.

"okay so kids have fun - no parties anyone we don't know not allowed at the house -we don't need anything like what our neighbors did okay?" Izayoi said.

"what happened?" I asked.

"Some of the neighbors kids decided to remake the project X -." Inutaisho exclaimed.

"Oh wow I see enough said."

Then evryone said their goodbyes and they finally left, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone up to put the twins to bed leaving me and Sesshomaru in the kitchen by ourselves.

"So how do you like my humble abode?" I looked around.

"Beautiful-theres nothing humble about it."

"Anything like home?"

"Not quite as modern but in size and artisty -better than home."

"Hm." Then there was a knock on the door one of the maids answered and then a tall model like brunette walked into the room.

"Hey Sessh." she walked over and then sneered towards me.

"who is this?"

Before I could introduce myself Sesshomaru did it for me.

"the babysitter."

"how cute your flirting with the help." I chuckled at their demeaning answers.

"actually I am Rin a friend of the family- I'm just doing his mom a favor."

"I thought we had agreed that I was going to pick you up?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"well if you both will excuse me - the help slash babysitter is going to get something out of her car."

I started to walk when Sesshomaru's fling made another comment.

"And by car you mean bike right."

"something like that- why don't you find out."

We all walked out and she was in complete awe at my ride.

"That is your car?" I looked over at her mere mustang and chuckled.

"yeah and I suppose that horse over there is yours right?" she rolled her eyes.

"My car- y es-c'mon Sessh we don't want to be late for our reservations."

He silently made his way to his car then drove off with the snobby girl. Wow I thought to myself- if Sesshomaru has this many sides to him Kagome sure has her work cut out for her.

Well everyone I hope you all liked this chapter pleas r and r I will have the next chapter sooner than I had the last I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here is chapter 7 I know I put the twist in it that Rin is a water demon-sorry for the big shocker but I saw a chance to put that in and I'm still working on the details but I promise you will like all of the! I hope you al like this one! Please r and r be honest but please be nice :)

once I got into the house I realized that I had an audience who saw everything even Sango and Miroku who I didn't know where over has also witnessed the great Sesshomaru showing off his less than better side.

"Rin- what was that about?"

I shruggged and amiled.

"I really don't know his date came over and he referred to me as the babysitter." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"he has a date and he put you down in front of her?"

"yeah I gues - oh well I don't really care, so what are we all doing tonight?" Sango then stepped into the conversation.

"Rin you don't care that he basically put you down - and in front of his anoody date?" I shook my head.

"No- I don't care if he wants to treat me like that so be it - I'm not going to waste my time getting him to treat me nicely I have better things to do with my time."

They all looked me like I was crazy.

"Rin I don't care if you don't want to get with my asshole of a brother- but don't let him treat you like crap, he does that to me he did that to my mom show him who is boss."

"Okay I will demand respect guys but I'm not gonna act like I care- I have you guys." I smiled.

"Aw- Rin your so cute." Sango and Kagome came over to hug me." we all headed to the home theatre that was in the basement and decided to watch paranormal activity 3, the only thing that was a little awkward was that I felt like the fifth wheel with having none to "cuddle up with" during the scary parts. I didn't mind that much- I was used to going on dates- but I wasn't so boyfriend oriented, I guess that's why I didn't care much for getting together with inuyasha's older half brother.

The whole time throughout the movie felt obviously awkward I was always getting up to go to the bathroom to just chill and play around with make up or always on my iphone finally when they decided to watch Zombie land - I ventured off by myself exploring the Taisho's mansion.

I made my way into the pool area which was indoor and with a glass and decided to go for a swim so I changed into my bikini and jumped in I looked at my body trying to change into the tatoo designed scales only it all faded as I looked up at the moon which was at its half point. Usually by this time I would have aleady had blue streaks in my hair, tatoos all over and my regular brown eyes would also be blue but no nothing I was normal I guess. It felt good to just swim and be by myself for a little while and not to feel like a fifth wheel, it was even fun getting to go on the diving board jumping and flipping around.

Finally after about about a half hour into swimming I was joined by who I thought was going to be all my friends but surprisingly no it was Sesshomaru.

"Back from the date so soon?" he sat down on a lawn chair and shrugged.

"Not all dates end in sex you know."

"I never said that they do- or did I?"

I swam around on my back so I could hear him talk.

"two shay - Ms. Hitashi."

I chuckled.

"Oh so now I get a formal reference - I was thinking you where going to call me the babysitter again."

"I didn't think you would care how I referred to you as."

"I don't its just rude to take a cheap shot at the one taking care of your little sisters."

"half sisters."

I sighed.

"Wow can you reach a higher level of self pride or are you at the top of your tier already?"

He scoffed and walked back into the changing room.

I dove down one last time and swam back up- I was going to go back and change only I realized the necklace my original parents gave me had gotten stuck in a vent down at the bottom of the pool. I went back down to retrieve it only it drifted further into the tube - I stuck my arm in through a whole in the vent and tried to reach, I didn't really anticipating my arm getting caught in the vent. I wriggled my arm to try and get it free only I got even more stuck and I even managed to slice my arm with the metal on the vent. Even though no one could hear me I started to screamn but that only lasted thirty seconds I began to get dizzy and lightheaded I knew any momeny I would black out but before I finally did- I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me and that was it - I guess I was dead.

Sorry for the cliff hanger II will have the next chapter up soon- hope u all liked this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy guys sorry about the cliff hanger but here is the new chapter- and do not worry no one dies in this story!

When I woke up it was dark cold and I couldn't breathe , and already being in a pitch black place and not being able to move or talk- it was wierd. Then a surge of pain flashed through my arm.

Then I began to hear faint voices- in the background- it sounded like my friends talking, I tried to scream but no sound came out- I tried to move but it was like I was sedated.

Then my chest started to tighten - there was so much pressure it felt like the pressure was almost pulsating the harder it pulsed the more it felt like I was choking. The more pressure there was and the more I felt like i was choking the more the louder the voices got and the more I felt I could move th more I wanted to breathe. Finally I felt someone's lips over mine pushing air into my mouth- that's when all the water flooded out of my mouth as I coughed, and I saw Sesshomaru kneeling over my body- and everyone else teary eyed surrounding me. I was still pretty dazed- and couldn't move well, I moaned out in pain as he scooped me up into his arms not realizing how bad the slice was in my arm . The way he swung me up in his arms made my head move into his chest I could hear his heart beating and smell him, I was completely intoxicated by his minty scent that mixed with the smell during rainfall. He carried me into what looked like his room -everyone followed.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay now?" Kagome asked.

"Better then I did five minutes ago."

I managed to groaned out.

"What do you last remember?" Sango asked.

"The last thing I remember was being stuck in the pool vent and before I blacked out I saw a pair of glowong red eyes."

Sesshomaru hesitate to say anything then I guess the exhaustion got to me and I blacked out.

Then when I woke up I looked over at the clock which read two in the morning and the one and only Sesshomaru was sitting there almost dozing off.

"Hey." I whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Uh freaked out - my arm hurts a bit but I guess I am okay."

"Those red eyes you saw- it was me."

"Why were they red?"

"I guess my demon kicked in when I jumped into the pool.

"Oh - but why didn't it emerge? Isn't it only supposed to do that when your in danger?"

"I don't know thats what I thought but it took over as soon as I jumped into the water. And besides how would you know?"" I thought for a bit on why he turned to his animalistic side but even I have never been through anything like that having turned into a pure animal for even a second - so why did he?

"I know because I am a water demon-."

"wow your a water demon and you drowned and almost lost your life."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am all demon but we have one weakness our powers are rendered during the half moon- and by the way ask your dad about the whole losing control thing you might need help."

He gave me a slight head nod and came closer to the bed.

"Does your arm still hurt?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about my arm - I guess not well only a little well when I move it."

"Let me see it - I stitched it up and I just don't want it to get infected."

He held my arm and began to take off the bandage it didn't look quite as bad as I felt.

"It doesn't look that back."

"No it doesn't it will heal fast and don't worry it will not leave a scar"

"Thanks doc- so um where is everyone?"

"They stayed up as late as they could- then they went to sleep."

"You don't ever sleep."

"not much."

"it isn't so healthy."

"same goes for you now sleep."

I smirked.

"Well goodnight then I'm gonna head to the guest room- and by the way thank you for saving me life." I made a bold move and kissed him on the cheek and ran off. only when I ran off he didn't just sit there in his room- he ran after me and pinned me against the wall with the same glowing red eyes. then I realized why it was that he lost control.

Again another cliff hanger sorry but I need time to recover from writing this thing on my cell phone - well please r and r I hope u like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 so sorry about the heart  
>throbbing cliff hanger but I promise no more for a while well please read and review let m know what u like and dnt like but please be nice!<p>

Okay so here I am being pinned to the wall by Sesshamaru and and he looks as of he is going to take me right then and there, I was surprised that at the way he was handling me and the growling it didnt wake anyone.  
>Luckily I was still myself or else I would have submitted to him, but I wasn't that submissive especially to someone as arrogant as he was, if we really wanted me he would really have to court me. I was cruel and merely let him kiss my neck - I was surprised at the willpower that I had because I was getting so turned on - he really seemed to take my breath away. I knew he didn't know what he was doing- and by that I mean he had no control of what he was doing but boy was it tempting no shirt on ,glowing red eyes and a sexy scent.<br>Then he pulled away abrupty looking at me leaving me to thirty seconds later to notice that Yuna had woken up she was still rubbing her eyes from being tired.  
>"Rin I'm thirsty can I get a glass of water?"<br>"Yeah stweetie go back to bed and I will bring it up to you." She nodded and walked back up to her room.  
>I quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed back to her room.<br>"Here you go Yuna."  
>"Thank you Rin- why are you up so late."<br>"Oh I just couldn't sleep and I was just talking with your brother."  
>"Sesshomaru? Don't tell him I told you this but he likes you."<br>I giggled at the two year old.  
>"Why dyou say that sweetie?"<br>She smiled up at me.  
>"because he always talks to yoi and he likes the way you smell, I think you should be his girlfriend."<br>I laughed a little harder.  
>"Yuna your so cute I will think about what you said and don't worry I won't tell Sesshomaru what you told me."<br>She smiled as I tucked her in and then she was out in dreamland something I should be in right about now considering I almost died.  
>So I went to th guestroom Izayoi had made up for me and tried to sleep, unfortunately I was only able to doze off at around five in the morning, which I knew wouldn't give me such a lovely attitude in the morning especially waking up at nine thirty for breakfast. I walked downstairs after taking my shower and making the best effort I could at not looking totally dead so to speak as I could.<br>"Morning." I managed to say.  
>"Rin!" I was ambushed by Sango and Kagome giving me hugs and on the verge of tears.<br>"I'm okay now don't sweat it and besides I have my demon powers back."  
>"So let's see them." A monotone voice came from behind.<br>"What do you want me to do go back into the pool?"  
>"Show us that you are a real water demon."<br>I smirked.  
>"Everyone else in this room has seen what I can do but I will give you a preview."<br>I dipped my hand into water and showed him the scales that appeared on my skin as well as splashing water on him from across the room.  
>"Is that proof enough for you?"<br>He made the usual and overplayed hn noise that he always made.  
>"okay theres your proof big boy." I was annoyed by his persistance to see what I could do, and I let it know.<br>"So what's for breakfast." I asked to also change the subject.  
>"Pancaes, bacon and hashbrowns." Kagome answered serving me a plate of food and sitting down next to me.<br>Then my iphone buzzed which made me jump.  
>"What's going on with u and sessh?" Kagome asked.<br>"Idk he is acting really strange last night he almost pounced on me after I thanked him for saving me and I kissed him on the cheek."  
>I texted back and her eyes widened.<br>"You kissed him?" I giggled.  
>"Only on the cheek it was really no big deal."<br>"So are you guys seriously going to have a text conversation during breakfast." Inuyasha asked annoyed as can be.  
>"Sorry baby I was just asking Rin a personal question." She kissed him on the cheek and he settled down.<br>"So how did you sleep Rin- feeling better?" I nodded.  
>"Yeah I slept great thanks an I mean my chect is a little sore- that's no surprise considering what happened." I kept eating like it was casual.<br>"Does this happen every month?" Miroku asked.  
>"Yes unfortunately it has to do with planitary alignment and also the polarity in the atmosphere, something having to do with both renders our powers and immortality." Everyone looked as confused as my explaination was the truth was I didn't even know why my powers where rendered every month. I knew for sure that I wasn't a half demon I was full fledged that was the most confusing part.<br>Breakfast was pretty silent I mean besides the occasional conversation made by the twins everyone was pretty quiet, not that I had any complaints at all about anything.  
>When we finished miroku and sango took the girls outside to play in the snow- inuyasha and kagome followed as well but I wasn't really up for being outside in the cold so I stayed inside an messed around on my laptop watching stuff on netfilx and doing the little homework that I had been given. Time seemed to pass by slowly just sitting in the living room when I had finished all my work it was still only about noon, and everyone was still outside somewhere sledding or making snowmen.<br>"Why aren't you out with the others?" I shrugged and looked up at Sesshomaru.  
>"I'm not one much for snow."<br>"Then your not going to like it here very much we get snow storms weekly." I smirked.  
>"I never said that I dont like it just that I dont live freezing my butt off out in it."<br>"Oh-." He said while flipping through channels trying to find some thing that caught his fancy.  
>It was pretty awkward just sitting there watching Numbers in silence and with him of all people, also especially after what happened last night. <p>

Okay people I am so sorry about the long wait it was hard to download and sruff like that but lookee here you guys get two chapters this time lucky you! I have to keep writing lolz no no I've had a lot of fun writing but I won't be done for a while so look forward to many more chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
>Kk so like I said you get two chapters this time hope you like please r and r let me know of what u think or any suggestions! :)<p>

I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch while watching tv because when I woke up Sesshomaru was gone and it was also already three and Kagome as also making lunch.  
>"Hey sleepy head you okay?" I nodded.<br>"Yeah I was just a little tired um where is everyone?"  
>"They were all so exhausted from playing out in the snow they fell asleep in the theatre room watching Shrek." I chuckled.<br>"Oh - nice so do you need any help?" She nodded.  
>"Sure - I'm making lasagna and a side salad, would you help chop up all the veggies and make a vinnegrette?" I nodded.<br>"So where did the ice king run off to."  
>"I don't know I think he went out his car isn't outside."<br>"Oh- ." I sad while finishing up the vinnegrette.  
>"So whta happened exactly last night?"<br>"I asked him about why his eyes where glowing red and he got a little hostile. And the he huntede me down after I kissed him as a thank you."  
>"I think he wants you fo him to after you like he did- that's how inuyasha was when he was trying to court me."<p>

"Wait you mean you guys are mated already?" She nodded.  
>"Yep for a year now."<br>"Wow I mean I knew you guys like had sex and all but I had no idea you where mated. Wait girlee show me your mate mark." She smild and moved aside her long hair from the nape of her neck and I saw the mark it appeared at a silver crescent moon there it didn't look like a tatoo but almost like a birth mark.  
>"Damn he bit you good." She giggled and moved her hair back to its origional spot.<br>"Yeah it didn't hurt like at the moment but it was pretty sore for a couple days but then it turned into my out natural tatoo."

"Well when you look at it that way who the heck wouldnt want one!." I smiled.

"Definitely Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Sarah was so mad when i walked into school the next day she gave me daggers that could kill and even planned a nice couple of shoves in the hallway but as usual dog demons sense when someone is after or hostil towards their mate."

"Wait she was that mad?" she nodded.

"Yean i dont have ay idea why i mean she cheated on and broke up with him." i chuckled.

"She wants what she cant have a happy relationship and marriage which brings me tot when is the big day?" She shrugged.

"I dont know i mean i definitely want to get engaged first I want like an actual wedding not just a trip to vegas." I got a cynical look on my face.

"What about both?" she gave me an odd look.

"What dyou mean?"

"Like a wedding in Vegas extravegant and all that?"

"That would be awesome but like flying everyone out there?" I smiled.

"Well you in-laws and of course i would help a lot dont worry you deserve a big wedding."

"And what about you- you dont want to ever get married?" i shrugged.

"Maybe well i just need to find a goon enough man."

"Dont worry Rinny you will definitely find someone soon i promise." i chuckled.

"yeah we will see about that but i dont doubt you."

After our little future conversation everyone came out of naptime and we all sat down to eat lunch, the only person missing was ofcourse Sesshomaru, he showed up after we were finished- while i was washing the dishes and clearing the with his same old little friend tootfun.

"So your the babysitter and not the dishwasher how cute rich girl doing chores." i turned around to seegthat same girl from last night and boy did i want to give her a mouthful.

"Yes it is possible for a wealthy woman do actually do something other than shop." She rolled her eyes.

"So why are you still here again." i scoffed.

"Let me say this a little slower so you comprehend-i am doing his mommy a favor by sitting for the twins- got it?"

"Show me some respect girl or you might have a handful on your hands." i smirked.

"How about you get out of the kitchen and into your dates room before i turn you into a sponge." she began to walk towards me.

"Yeah and what re you going to do about it shrimp." i whipped my hand up and manipulated the water to soak her all over leaving her scoffing and boarderline crying as well.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru growled and i simply walked off.

"What?" he managed to grab her a towel and at the same time follow after me.

"Respect my guests because this is my house." he yelld.

"Well teach your guests manners and another thing buddy its not your house it belongs to your parents!" i yelled back.

"Just stay away from her." i rolled my eyes.

"No i will not i will go wherever i like ad if she is there oh well ignore me but do not tell me what to do i dont see where is says that Sesshomaru is the boss okay- so keep a leash on your bitch." i walked back to the livingroom.

"Oh hey and you can wash the dishes from lunch and clean up your rag doll on the floor over there!" i stomped up to the guest bedroom and decided to take a catnap to cool and calm down.

okay people sorry this one wasnt as juicy please r and r let me know the god nd the bad!

until the next chappie which will probably be tomorrow so be sxcited i promis more good romance btween rinny and sesshy will hapen!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Okay peoples here is te next chapter hope you like ik ik there aren a lot of juicy bits but in this one its about to change! Hope u like please r nd r!

It was a little hard to take a catnap considering I was really pissed off at the fact that Sesshomaru yelled at me for standing up for myself. I began by closing all the curtains - I couldn't stand trying to take a nap in daylight or just in brightness at all, then I put on my headphones to block out all of my thoughts aboutmy little tiff with sessh earlier. Then when I still couldn't sleep I just laid there thinking about my life, thinking about all the what ifs - like what if I was still at home with my family still alive how different would my life be? It didn't seem fair why me why them I was confused and feeling just selfish for thinking that way- the way I thought of them bck only for myself.  
>"Hey Rin you okay?" Kagome knocked on the door.<br>"Yeah I'm fine just a little pissed off at the ice drama queen right now, you can come in don't worry I'm not that mad." She chuckled and came in.  
>"I can't even like I'm speechless at the way he acted towards you." I shrugged.<br>"Well you know what I mean I feel bad for freaking out but I'm not going to apologize, but also I'm not going to back down."  
>"Just be the sweet Rinny that we all know and love kay?" I nodded and smiled.<br>"Yeah don't worry girlee just I am a bit tired I'm gonna take a nap."  
>"Okay that's fine we will all be downstairs hanging out there is supposed to be like some snowstorm."<br>"Ill be fine don't worry ill just be a couple of hours." She smiled and left me to my catnap.  
>This time I fell asleep much morw quickly and soundly and just as my dream began another knock on my door sounded.<br>"Yes?" I made it known that I was a bit annoyed and walked over to the door and opened it only to find that it was Sesshomaru."

"Um I dont mean to be rude but what do you want." I asked and followed his facial expressions

"I came to apologize for my rude behavior." I crossed my arms and waited for an apology.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He came closer to me and pushed me out of the doorway and into my room.

"Yes and what else can I help you with because your date is downstairs and I am sure that she isnt so happy with you being in my room." He smirked."She left- and she isnt my date."

"Oh?" This time I wasnt going to let him getting away with being so rude to me.

He moved closer towards me still with that same cynical look on his face.

"And again is there anything else you are looking for because you apologized- apology accepted-." He was right there infront of me face to face, taunting me and tempting me, he turned and shut the door behind him and put his face on mine. I took in his sweet and spicy scent and tried not to give into him. He brushed my hair from my face and held my cheek.

"I want you not her." He whispered.

He leaned in and put his lips on mine and I Practically melted, at this point I had no point of making him stop or backing our- whether I admitted it or not I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me- or so the way he led on. He pushed me back onto my bed and took his shirt off. I was in awe at just how much he was chizzled, I laid back and let him do as he pleased, even just watching him go at me like that gave me shivers.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He asked and I shrugged,

"Yeah I guess- I'm not a virgin just so you know." He looked at me.

"You arent?" I shook my head.

"Nope lost it last year." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry I had a feeling that you where." I chuckled.

"Yeah since I am so nice everyone kind of thinks that - so um are we just going to sit here talking or are we going to do something?" He laughed and kissed me again.

"So is that what your getting at right?" I nodded.

"Well when you come into my room like that with one goal on your mind it kinda gives me _that_ idea."

"You know I dont just want this-." I smiled.

"Then what does this Sesshomaru want?" He hesitated for a moment.

"Well not just a bed buddy that is for sure."

"So you dont just want to be bed buddys right? Then what do you want because I like it when a guy knows what he wants and doesnt hold back." He smiled.

"Then you I want you not that other girl and I am making it clear that I dont just want to fuck you- I want more out of it." I chuckled.

"Okay then take me out on a proper date tonight and then we will get to what we were about to do right now." He smiled and gave me a slight nod.  
>+<p>

Okay people I am so sorry that I took so long to update its just I ran into a writing rut but I promise that I will have more soon- promise! Hope you liked this chappie please r and r but be honest and nice! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I am so sorry for the update being so super long over due! But this past year has had me super busy what with, graduating, work new school and getting engaged! I promise I will have at least three chapters in by the end of the month so here it is

Chapter 12! Woohoo!

Last chapters (last paragraph)

Okay then take me out on a proper date tonight and then we will get to what we were about to do right now." He smiled and gave me a slight nod.

I kid you not right after that moment it all faded to black and didn't come back, its like I wanted this all to happen for real but sadly it was all a dream. The room was dark and cold I guess I had slept through the entire afternoon, I hoped everyone was asleep so I walked down to grab a snack and my laptop that I left in the living room. When I walked into the kitchen none other then sesshomaru himself along with his little bitch were already watching tv in the next room over I sneaked into the living room to grab my macbook only I didn't see it were I had left it last it was on the hardwood floor in front of the couple kinda looking like it was smashed into the ground. To say the least I was PISSED! My friggng Mac book my baby my journal was bounced on the floor like it was a toy.

"Don't mind me you two I'm just getting my smashed macbook." I subtly said while picking it up, and to add I "accidently" dropped it while scooping it up and on sesshys crotch I might add.

"Omg - I'm so sorry sessh, I'm sure your bitch here will make that feel better!." I winked and scurried out as fast as I could grabbing the plate kagome made for me and scurried back up to my room. I admit I did feel pretty back for dropping it on his lap like that but then again they did trash my macbook- oh well too late now to regret karma would later have my butt.

I started doing all the homework that I was given I finished math quickly along with history and finished nearly half of my English paper and hand written I might add! I was so energetic i didn't really feel like going to sleep, i decided to go out for a drive and see what Tokyo's night life offered not that I would really get to see anything because I wasn't 21 yet.

The roads had cleared up already so I didn't have a problem weaving in and out of traffic I was still pretty angry and luckily the Wacdonalds around here where 24 hr drive thru. The ladies that were on shift gave me wierd looks as if i was out past my curfew and according to my parents rules i kind of was. They had made a rule that i wasn't allowed to be out past midnight I was well past curfew and then some. I decided to go back to the house and get some sleep the next day would probably end up sucking out all my energy what with helping out in babysitting and dealing with Sesshomaru and his little whore, I definitely was a little jealous especially at the fact that in the beginning I thought that it was me he wanted but no he wanted her. In fact when I got back I caught them in the room I was supposed to be staying in having a little "jam session."

I was so angry I threw them out like the dogs that they were acting like and then went to sleep on the couch. I would rather deal with a kink in my neck rather than deal with a defiled and fornicated on bed. In the middle of the night I also snuck back into my room to grab my things while they were asleep and also to add I scooped up a spider that i saw in the corner of the room and tossed it on the bed.

That morning I had the best alarm clock, the sound of Sesshy's little friend screeching at the spider that they found in the bed.

Okay so I know that this chapter was long over due I will have the next one up soon! Hope u like r and r PLEASE


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys so sorry for the mix up I uploaded the rough draft  
>onto the site,<br>My laptop crashed so I'm stuck writing this on my phone.

Here is the more polished version!

_~_~~_~~~~~~~~~~  
>That morning I woke up with<br>the best alarm ever, the sound of Sesshy's little brat screeching at the sight  
>of a spider crawling on his face or so I heard.<p>

I walked happily over to  
>the kitchen and was fawned over by all the guys and named prankster of the<br>week. Only the kitchen grew silent as the couple walked in and she came over to  
>say a few choice words.<p>

"You, I know it was you who put the spider in our  
>bed!"<p>

She yelled in my face.

"How am I to blame for a spider being  
>in my guestroom?"<br>I asked innocently

"You bitch."  
>She<br>hissed.

"You might want to watch your language while in the presence of  
>children, and besides you both shouldn't have defiled my bed, so you got what<br>was coming, the both of you."

She scoffed and went to grab her  
>belongings, Sesshomaru over in the corner gave me the usual glare for upsetting<br>his date.

The rest of the day she wasn't heard  
>of, so guess she was tired of being humiliated by me.<p>

The gang and I  
>decided to have a Wii marathon playing everything from Mario races to Wii sports<br>and games, and we even got the guys to do the dance games with  
>us.<p>

However I did feel a little bad that because of me Sesshomaru was  
>kind of left out of all the fun. So during the movie I decided to go and search<br>for him and apologize first... and also a part of me just wanted to see  
>him.<p>

"hey."  
>I said trying not to disturb him<br>much.

"Hello."

"Sorry about running your date out of the house."

"I would rather not discuss your very rude and mischievous  
>behavior."<p>

He said still with his eyes closed.

"C'mon now you have  
>to admit that she was a bit of a bitch towards me, and then again you where very<br>rude as well."

"You're right Rin, I was a bit rude."

I scoffed at  
>him.<p>

A bit c'mon now Sesshomaru I know we all acted even less mature than  
>middle schoolers."<p>

I laughed even as I said it.

"I  
>suppose."<p>

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

I asked as I peeled  
>away all my clothing except for my bikini I had underneath.<p>

"Do as you  
>please."<p>

He said in his usual monotone voice.

" Alright I  
>will."<p>

I swept my hair into a messy bun stepping in slowly across from  
>him, I hoped he would get a good enough view of me, only he kept his eyes glued<br>shut.  
>My skin returned to its normal state as when I am a water demon, the<br>usual blue streaks in my hair, blue nails and tattoo like scales all over my  
>body.<p>

"Wow this feels amazing."

I sighed and felt  
>relaxed.<p>

"What there are no hot tubs back in LA?"

"No there are,  
>just I haven't been this relaxed in a while."<p>

" Well no wonder  
>considering what happened."<p>

He said still will those gorgeous eyes  
>concealed.<p>

"Uh huh."

I drifted off into daydream world and finally  
>after all my misery months letting myself really relax and not think about<br>anything bad that had happened in the past.

"How old where you when your  
>mom passed away?"<p>

I blurted out by accident.

"Why do you want to  
>know?"<p>

"Because we kind of have something in common and I just was  
>asking, but you dont need to answer."<p>

"I was nine."

"Is that why  
>you are always so serious now?"<p>

He opened his eyes and looked a little  
>annoyed.<p>

"I've always been this way Rin- so you might as well get used to  
>it."<p>

"I've known you for years, and I didn't really expect anything  
>less."<p>

"Oh did you now."

He said while adjusting himself  
>on the seat, and I guess my appearance startled him.<p>

"Yeah I mean I never  
>complained before, no need to start now."<p>

"I'm surprised that your not  
>like all the rest."<p>

I shrugged.

"Hey I dont see Kagome or  
>Sango complaining your attitude."<p>

"I wouldn't consider them friends  
>but more like family since they are mated to my brothers."<p>

I  
>smiled.<p>

"Well see now you can be human when you want to  
>be."<p>

"Yeah but dont spread the word, it might get out that I have a  
>soft side."<p>

"Scouts honor, but just so you know girls like a soft  
>side, I know I do just dont lose your dominant side either."<p>

That was the  
>first time I had seen him smile, only it was short lives cause everyone else<br>entered the pool area.

"Pool party!"  
>Inuyasha yelled as he jumped<br>into the the pool.

"Hey take a break from being isolated and have fun  
>with us I promise it won't be so bad."<p>

I suggested with the sweetest  
>smile on my face.<p>

"I'd rather not." he said getting up from the hot  
>tub.<p>

"C'mon please for me?" I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

"No thanks."

He was heading for the exit and by the side of the pool I  
>might add.<p>

"Oh c'mon fluffy, let loose!" I yelled as I tackled him into  
>the pool.<p>

Well hope you liked this chapter please r and r! I'll  
>have more up soon, and again so sorry for the crappy chapter! :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys the new chapter 13 is up I switched the bad one out sorry for the mix up but it explains it all in the chapter hope you like the polished versions!


	15. Chapter 15

Ahhh romance is in the air for chapter 14 hope you like!

We both  
>came to the surface and I was awed at what I saw he whipped his jar out of his<br>face and showed of that million dollar face. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit  
>at the situation.<p>

"Your lucky that your a girl otherwise you would get  
>your ass kicked."<p>

I laughed.

"yeah right I could kick your ass  
>anytime anywhere, just because I'm a girl doesn't make a<br>difference."

"Well I guess one day your going to find out how it feels to  
>get your ass kicked by a girl."<p>

He smirked at me.

"I look forward  
>to seeing you try Rin "<p>

I laughed along with him.

"You need to let  
>loose more often, its fun."<p>

"I can't argue with that."

Kagome and  
>Sango brought they're waterproof cameras into the pool and got plenty of<br>snapshots of all of us and the guys together, even some cute pictures of  
>Sesshomaru and I.<p>

I didn't expect for him to spend the entire day with  
>all of us but I guess he was a little lonely seeing as how his little friend<br>never came by the house. Through the "pool party", lunch, watching movies and  
>going out to play in the snow.<p>

"wow what a day." Kagome said while  
>taking off all her snow gear.<p>

"I am so tired, and hungry too."

"I  
>can't believe that Sesshomaru spent the entire day with us."<p>

Kagome and I  
>walked over to the kitchen to start dinner.<p>

"he seemed to have fun."  
>I<br>said while pulling ingredients out.

"fun- he had a great time, I've never  
>seen him smile like that and I mean never ,I really do think he likes<br>you."

I laughed and shrugged.

"I would rather not get my hope up  
>just yet."<p>

"oh come on Rinny its obvious that he has some sort of  
>feelings for you otherwise he wouldn't have spent the whole day with<br>us."

"maybe he was just tired of isolating himself all the  
>time."<p>

She rolled her eyes at me.  
>"I will bet you money that he<br>already has his eye on you and I mean both sides of him human and  
>demon."<p>

"I'll bet you a coach purse he doesn't,"

I half regretted  
>saying that but in this case it would be a win - win outcome.<p>

"We will  
>see I guess. "<p>

After dinner we sat down to watch another movie after we  
>put the twins to bed.<p>

"so what movie sounds good?" Miroku  
>asked.<p>

"I want another scary one, how about the hills have  
>eyes?"<p>

Sango asked eagerly.

"Fine by me just expect me to be  
>taking an extra adderal the movie scared the shit out of me." I<br>commented.

"Its that scary." Kagome asked a little worried.

"Dont  
>worry you can stay in my room tonight babe." Inuyasha said as he put his arm<br>around Kagome.

We all made our mental awes and scoffs and then went on  
>with actually watching the movie.<p>

Throughout the entire movie I couldn't  
>help feeling a little sad at the fact that everyone except Sesshomaru and I had<br>someone to hold on to, but either way I had fun being scared to death at the  
>crazies in this movie. I swear I even saw a hint of fear in Sesshy's eyes for a<br>moment.

Just as the deformed freaks were about to pop into the trailer  
>Sesshy's Great Danes Ah-Uhn and Jaken barked and ran in front of the tv scaring<br>the crap out of all of us, making my heart almost stop, and giving the boys  
>laugh they're asses off, I personally think he made the dogs do it on purpose<br>but that's just me.

"Oh my God my heart literally stopped."

Which  
>made the guys laugh even harder, even Sesshomaru had to laugh what with my<br>expression putting my hand to my chest and nearly falling off the lazy boy I was  
>sitting on.<p>

I felt like I was walking on eggshells as I walked to the  
>bathroom in the dark hallway, not that it was anything like the movie but it was<br>pretty creepy and still.  
>After I opened the door to walk back to the movie<br>room I turned a corner and then...

"Boo." he said it quietly but with  
>enough volume to make me gasp.<br>And I did, followed by the smirk  
>scoff.<p>

"Cute, and what brings you over here- besides wanting to make my  
>heart stop?"<br>He smirked.  
>"Obviously to use the restroom."<br>I  
>chuckled.<br>"And you walked all the way over here to use the bathroom in the  
>guestroom when there is one across the hall...?"<p>

He rolled his  
>eyes.<p>

"My room is right across the hall from yours."

"Oh so the  
>great Sesshomaru has had enough of the movie yes?"<p>

"My phone is is need  
>of charging and the charger is in my room."<p>

I smiled.

"So what  
>does this Sesshomaru's room look like.?"<p>

"Would you like to find  
>out?"<p>

Wow I didn't expect for him to invite me in, I was in awe... of  
>his room I mean.<br>It was gorgeous, huge and sexy, it was totally his style,  
>black and red color scheme, big big bed fire place in front flat screen above,<br>it had a very romantic feel- it showed that other side that no one else really  
>knew.<p>

"Wow the ladies must love this, its a gorgeous room." I  
>exclaimed.<p>

"Actually I never bring any girls into my room."

"Ah  
>and instead you bring them into my room- funny man."<p>

He chuckled along  
>with me.<p>

"I didn't know what was your room."  
>I rolled my<br>eyes.

"Sure you didnt... so in another note, how come you dont bring  
>girls in here its really nice?"<p>

We sat there for hours in and out of  
>awkward silences, talking about everything from our feudal era lives to how we<br>grew up. He put some light music on and we both laid down on his bed as if we  
>were outside star gazing.<p>

"So what is it like to be a water  
>demon?"<p>

I shrugged.

"I don't know I'm not as in tune with my demon  
>self as I used to be, pity really I kicked ass when I was younger."<p>

He  
>chuckled.<p>

"You need to find time otherwise, your demon with go crazy when  
>it unleashes and you won't be able to control it."<p>

"It sounds like you  
>speak from experience."<p>

"Yes and that is all I will say."

He kept  
>his little secret.<p>

"Well I haven't lost all my moxie I can't still do  
>some cool things."<p>

"Like what- impress me." I smiled.

"Follow me  
>then."<p>

I got up and grabbed his hand and led him back to the massive lake  
>sized pool, and swept up my hair into a pony.<p>

"Watch this." I stepped  
>near the edge.<p>

"You are going to get soaked." he mentioned.

"No I  
>wont." I whispered as I stepped out onto the water and walked towards the<br>middle, letting myself go but at the same time taking control.

I showed  
>off and levitated the water forming a sphere around my body and made it all<br>glow.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him standing there with a look of amazement on  
>his face. I let the water fall back down and walked back over to<br>him.

"Cool huh?" I asked and he reached for my hand.

"Well your  
>quite an impression." we smiled at each other, and as soon as I took his hand,<br>Kagome and Inu came looking for us.  
>"Hey guys... Woah sorry."<p>

With  
>that I lost focus and was about to fall in only Sesshomaru wrapped his arms<br>around me and then we both fell in. While we were under water I guess something  
>inside me wanted to break free while still in his arms I looked up and kissed<br>him.

Cliffhanger heehee hope u liked this one!  
>please r and r<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger but here is the next chapter.  
>For warning<br>you it might get a little confusing considering it will be switching from rin's  
>and Sesshomaru's, point of view. Hope you like! R and R<br>please!

-•-•-•-•-

Sesshomaru shot out of the water and lifted me out of  
>the water (with one arm I might add.) which made me even more attracted to<br>him.

"You alright?" I asked his serious self at the moment.

"Hey I  
>thought you said you weren't going to get drenched?" he mentioned while wrapping<br>his arms around me.

"I hadn't done that in years, so I guess you where  
>right when saying practice makes perfect."<p>

He smiled.

"I'm usually  
>always right in these situations." he said softly<br>"Oh you are- are you?"

He leaned down closer and pressed his lips to mine. Then suddenly like some  
>burst of electricity it intensified, a feeling of deja vu tab through me, and I<br>think he got the same feeling because when we pulled away he has this look on  
>his face.<br>We smiled at one another and silently hand in hand we headed back  
>to our rooms.<p>

"Sweet dreams fluffy." he smirked.

"Do not ever call  
>me that when other people are around or you will have hell to pay."<p>

"Oooh is that a threat?" I teased while wrapping my arms around his  
>neck.<p>

"Most definitely."

"I like it when your feisty." he leaned  
>in again and pressed his lips to mine and we stood there kissing passionately<br>for a few moments until we heard someone walking by the room.

"Good night  
>Rin." he smiled down at me and swept a piece of wet out of my<br>face.

"Night fluffy." I giggled and closed my door before the butterflies  
>really set in.<br>I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face and then  
>drifted of to dream world.<p>

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Short chapter but I promise I will have more  
>up soon! Hope u liked please r and r!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

Sesshomaru's point of  
>view...<p>

I walked away from Rin's room longing for her scent she  
>smelled of Moroccan rose and passion fruit nectar.<br>I lay in bed replaying  
>the scene of when she walked on water, she looked like an angel. But how can a<br>mere girl like that be making me feel this way?

I dozed off thinking  
>about how much I had let my guard down to<br>her.

-•••••-

His dream.

I was back in the  
>feudal era, walking around the gardens in the castle gardens, my father and<br>Izayoi were hosting some celebration of allies, they had invited some royals  
>that ruled land in the east some family of water demons.<br>I never really liked  
>lingering that long during these events. I despised how each time the court<br>would force some royal whore to my side for tonight. This time they had gotten  
>the clue that I would longer would tolerate it.<br>I walked towards the lake  
>and noticed a figure lurking around the shoreline.<p>

"Who are you?" I  
>barked at her.<p>

"And why do you need to know?" I guess she didn't know who  
>I was.<p>

"Because you are on my land - human." I scoffed.

"Oh so  
>your the son of great Inutaisho? My you could be twins and by the way I am not a<br>human... Sesshomaru."

I smirked at her.

"You know my name but I  
>have yet to learn yours."<p>

She stood before me- long brown hair cascading  
>down her curvaceous body, and those big brown eyes.<p>

"Oh forgive me my  
>lord, my name is Rinai Lady of the East your family invited us to tonight's<br>festivities."

"Hn." we walked together following the shorline and  
>talking.<p>

"Why are you not at the ball Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lingering  
>on at parties like these annoy me I prefer having time to myself."<p>

"It  
>was pretty suffocating my father and mother have chased me around telling me<br>that they have found me a suitable mate that they wish me to meet."

"And  
>you aren't happy?"<p>

She shrugged.

"I'd rather not be stuck by  
>someone for the rest of my life that I find annoying or that I<br>despise."

"So you've met him already."

She shook her  
>head.<p>

"I'm speaking from past experiences either they are too self  
>centered or too power hungry I dont want someone like that."<p>

I smiled at  
>her since I knew the feeling.<p>

"You have a beautiful smile, you should do  
>it more often." she smiled up at me.<p>

"You seem as though you do it too  
>much."<p>

"Probably , there isn't really any reason not to though life is so  
>much more beautiful when you are happy."<p>

"You are very  
>optimistic."<p>

"Thank you."

I gently moved aside hair that was  
>hiding part of her face.<br>We walked on hand in hand through the gardens in  
>silence simply enjoying each others company.<p>

"You have a very beautiful  
>home."<p>

"Im assuming its the flowers that grab your attention."

She  
>grinned and nodded.<p>

"Yes- we have gardens back home but none like  
>this."<p>

"My father had them made for Izayoi."

"She is a very lucky  
>woman."<p>

"Yes perfect family now that she has had Inuyasha."

"She  
>speaks very highly of you, says that you are destined to be like your<br>father."  
>I felt somewhat foolish for all these years isolating myself from my<br>stepmother.

"Oh does she now?"

She nodded happily.  
>"Yes she<br>does."

"Hm"

"Your known as a cold demon throughout the lands, hut  
>you seem so much more kind than others put it."<p>

"I am cold  
>hearted."<p>

"No your not but it's okay." she walked off inv front of me  
>leaving me speechless, how dare she make such assumptions about me?<br>I bolted  
>after her and was going to bark at her again only she looked up at me with those<br>brown eyes and with such innocence I stopped and stared.

I suddenly felt  
>myself lean down towards her face as she did the same and impressed my lips to<br>hers, she was the first girl that I had felt anything for I didny simply wish to  
>take her but I wanted to know her ...all of her.<p>

My eyes flickered open  
>and i realized it was all just a dream, a dream of the past, who was this woman<br>that made my heart beat faster. And then I remembered kissing Rin , it was her  
>it had to be her so long ago I thought I would never find her. But I did.<p>

I laid there thinking searching for answers why didnt I see her again  
>after that night? Why didnt I go after her after she went back to her lands? I<br>finally have found my Rin.

-•••••••-

I  
>went to bed that night with a smile on my face, he made me so happy.<br>I  
>drifted off to dream world thinking about how we were together.<p>

Her  
>Nightmare<p>

Everything faded to black as my dream began- it took me back to  
>a past that was buried in the back of my mind. A memory that I had forgotten fot<br>a good reason. This dream took me back life in the feudal era.

"Rin my dear wake up." my mother called out to me.

I woke up  
>abruptly woken up and immediately knew that something was<br>wrong.

"Mom?"

"Come with me the castle is being invaded, your  
>father is trying to drive them out with the army as we speak. We need to get out<br>now." she hurried me out of bed.

"No mom we need to help dad we need to  
>fight."<br>She shook her head.

"These are your fathers orders we are to  
>retreat to the castle of the west he will meet us there, this battle is too<br>dangerous for you to involve yourself in."

She and I ran out into the  
>hall ways and we opened the secret passageways, fleeing through every crevice we<br>could until disaster struck and my mother was killed- something slithered into  
>the walls and into our secret rooms and managed to sink its teeth into her neck<br>, puncturing her mating mark and injecting its venom.  
>Yes it was a serpent<br>demon that managed to bring Malyka to her last breaths.

"Mom!" I  
>screamed and immediately killed the vermin on her neck.<p>

She fell to her  
>knees and hugged me one last time.<p>

"Rin- tell your father I love him and  
>to give you the gift, i love you my sweet daughter- you are destined for great<br>things, please dont shut your heart out when you meet him again."

I didnt  
>know what she was talking about but i just didnt want to lose her.<p>

"Mom  
>dont go."<p>

"Get out Rin please." i hugged her one last time and ran off.

I headed towards the gardens in the courtyard somehow I knew that the  
>flowers and smell of the spring storms would mask my scent until I was caught-<br>the panther demons they had me cornered, I was ready to fight upset or not I was  
>ready to avenge my mother only I didnt have to - my father came out in all his<br>glory powers blazing and slaughtered them all, he came to me then and handed me  
>a necklace.<p>

daddy mom is gone she's really gone." I cried into his shoulder.

"I know  
>and soon I will be too."<p>

"No." I realized what they has always taught me  
>about mating and ones true love, that demons mated for life and couldn't live<br>with out he other. He was going to die too and right before my eyes. He handed  
>me a beautiful peice of jewelry not that I really noticed ever it was the last<br>real tie I had to either of them. Everything turned to black again and was all  
>alone I remember sitting there in the rain by myself, it took weeks for anyone<br>to find me they didn't understand what I has just been through.  
>I had hoped<br>that he would have come find me but I guess flings with the west fade fast. I  
>tossed and turned all night but couldn't wake up, I felt stuck were I<br>was.

-

Back in Sesshomaru's room

I felt restless  
>the rest of the night I couldn't go back to sleep or even get comfortable.<br>Something was wrong. My mate wasn't okay. My head shot up from my bed and I felt  
>my body feel the same thing that she was feeling and it confused me how could<br>the bind be so strong that I could feel what she was feeling and we haven't even  
>mated yet.<p>

I heard her whimper and I bolted to her room, and there she  
>was asleep but she was sweating as if she had a fever.<p>

I sat down next  
>to her and she called down as soon as I brought her into my arms.<p>

"Rin."  
>I whispered.<p>

"Thank you." she breathed out before passing out a little  
>more peacefully this time.<p>

I guess my presence calmed my mate down, I  
>just couldn't believe after all this time I found her.<p>

Okay I hope you liked  
>this chapter it might be a bit confusing but there will be a better exp. In the<br>next chapter please r and r! 


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter and fear not this story is far from over hope you  
>like- no more playing hard to get :D<br>Please r and r!

My eyes  
>flickered open and my head shot up off the pillow, either I was dreaming or<br>Sesshomaru was in my room in my bed knocked out. All I remember was opening my  
>eyes for a second last night and her was there and my nightmare was<br>over.

"Good morning."  
>He whispered still with his eyes<br>closed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, seeing as how its three on the  
>morning."<p>

"It is?" he asked.

"yeah."

"So what exactly is  
>this?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"How did you know to come in my  
>room?"<p>

"I know more about you than you think."

"And?"

"I  
>know that your real name is Rinai and you were once the Lady of the<br>east."

"How do you know that?"

"Six years ago wasn't the first  
>time we met, I hadn't realized until tonight I had a dream about when you and I<br>first met."

"Then why dont either of us remember anything before?"  
>I<br>asked laying down in his lap.

"I can ask my dad about why we wouldn't  
>remember but being at this age its hard to remember most things over 200 years<br>ago."

"Well it shook you up good, you came into my room and slept with  
>me so there must be a good explanation."<p>

"I recall making moves before I  
>had the dream or did you forget already?" I smiled and shook my<br>head.

"How could I?" I lifted my head and moved my body so that I would  
>straddle him.<p>

"You would be crazy to have forgotten."

"Conceited  
>aren't we?" I mumbled through the kiss.<p>

"And you wouldn't have me any  
>other way."<p>

"Nope, I'm just jealous that you can remember and I  
>can't."<p>

"Maybe we can change that." he ran his hands up and down my  
>body, making me shiver.<p>

"How?"

I stopped the groping and  
>listened.<p>

"I will be right back." he gently got up and exited the  
>room.<p>

-•-•-••-••••-  
>Sesshomaru's<br>point of view.

I walked back into my room and called my dad.  
>It took a<br>couple of rings buy he finally picked up his phone.

"Hello son is  
>everything alright?" Inutaisho asked.<p>

"I don't know but there is  
>something I need to tell you."<p>

"What is it, no one is hurt or are  
>they?"<p>

"No nothing like that but I think- I found my mate."

"So  
>you have mated with her already?"<p>

"No I just realized that it's her but  
>I'm confused as to why I'm just figuring this out now- I've known her for years<br>and I've never realized it."

"Alright to begin who is it that stole my  
>son's heart?"<p>

"Rin."

"I hate to tell you this but that's something  
>your mother and I knew already but go on."<p>

"Woah wait you knew and you  
>never told me?" he half yelled.<p>

"Yes but it wasn't for anyone else to  
>tell you- would you have listened?"<p>

"I guess when you put it that way it  
>makes sense."<p>

"If she is your Mate what seems to be the  
>problem?"<p>

"I met her long before I actually thought- I met her back in  
>the feudal era."<p>

"How Is that possible?'

"She was - is Rinai  
>Lady of the East the castle that wad invaded was her mother and<br>father's."

"So when exactly did the both of you meet?"

"At our  
>castle at some banquet that you hosted."<p>

"Sesshomaru they all died the  
>night after the party - they're castle were overrun by panther demons and there<br>were no survivors how can this be?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm telling you  
>dad this is her, she didnt die that night-there are things she doesn't even<br>remember before and after that night- I want to help her dad."

Inutaisho  
>heard the sadness in his son's voice and felt it too.<p>

"I will help you  
>and my new daughter son, I promise."<p>

"Thank you."

"Now as for  
>other matters when do you plan on taking her?"<p>

"I don't know but since  
>she showed up here at the house my demon has been calling out to her, and same<br>with her demon what should I do?"

"Let your instincts take control, it  
>will happen soon if your demons are calling out to one another i would say that<br>you only have another night or two, continue with the courting and remember dont  
>let your icy ways get the best of you."<p>

I scoffed.

"And what is  
>that suppose to mean."<p>

"You have been walking around thus earth for  
>centuries thinking that you are too good for a mate."<p>

"Yes and that was  
>after I lost her once I'm not letting her go again."<p>

"I am proud of you  
>son."<p>

"Thanks dad." I hung up with him and headed back to Rin's room to  
>find her fast asleep.<p>

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, then climbed  
>into bed pulling her in close and soon after dozing off as well.<p>

Okay  
>hope you like more will be explained over the next few chapters please r and<br>r! Oh oh btw sorry about the setup my phone is wacco!


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like please r and r! Warning lemon  
>chapter graphic and vulgar ;)<p>

Rin's P.O.V

I  
>woke up Sunday morning and he was already awake watching me with a slight smile<br>on his face, I was received that no one else walking in on us otherwise it would  
>have totally spoiled the moment. But it would have been hilarious to see<br>Inuyasha's reaction to this.

"You look so lost in thought, my love." he  
>stated.<p>

"I'm always like that when I'm with you." he leaned down and  
>kissed me.<p>

"We should get out of bed its almost noon."

I buried my  
>face in his naked chest.<p>

"Eh breakfast in bed anyone?" I asked jokingly.

"As much as i would love to I am afraid someone is going to end up  
>searching for me and check up on you."<p>

I laughed and not even twenty  
>seconds after he said that Inuyasha walked in.<p>

"Hey Rin- have you seen  
>stick up his butt- oh sorry?"<p>

"Yes just like that." Sesshomaru mumbled  
>and i couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"What do you think Inu? I asked  
>cynically.<p>

"Exactly what I thought when you two first met."

"So  
>does everyone know that Rin and I were supposedly going to end up together?"<br>Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah he stated at you a lot and always asked about you  
>when you were gone, and he almost hopped on a plane when he found out what<br>happened to your family."

Sesshomaru shot his brother a  
>glare.<p>

"Aw that's sweet." i gave him a little peck.

"Anyway  
>congrats on you two being together but now the real reason I wanted to talk<br>Rin." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"I need some girly advice."

"Okay so what's up?"  
>He hopped on the end of the bed and clicked on<br>some pages in his iPhone.

"Which three of these ten are the best?" I  
>grabbed the phone and looked at what i thought was going to be something stupid<br>but turned out to be really sweet... Engagement rings.

I  
>squealed.<p>

"what let me see...oh." Sesshomaru clearly thought it was  
>going to be stupid in had to admit to himself it was really sweet.<p>

"I  
>think she would like this one the best."<p>

"You sure?" he asked  
>smiling.<p>

"Positive - its like the one her father gave her mother when he  
>proposed."<p>

""Okay now that I've got that down how do I  
>ask?"<p>

"Romantic date or spontaneously take your pick."

"Thanks  
>Rin... You too bro."<p>

"Congratulations brother, mom and dad are sure to be  
>proud."<p>

"Thanks again I know they are of both of you." he ran our of the  
>room giddy as can be.<p>

"He really seems happy." I commented and envied Kagome in thought.

"I know the feeling." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear.

"Well if you like that I have a feeling- I know how to make you extremely happy." I straddled him and  
>spoke seductively and took his mouth into mine.<p>

"Show me then I'm all  
>yours." I giggled and growled a little, placing kisses all over his body, slowly<br>I felt something poke me down bellow if you know what i mean.

"Hmmm- I  
>believe someone is extremely happy now - no?"<p>

"No actually I am mot  
>quite there I need more help." he begged.<p>

I slid down to the sweats he  
>was wearing and slid them down along with his boxers revealing his large -<br>member, and without thought brought it into my mouth for a few moments giving  
>him pleasure. He moaned in euphoria and in torture at the same time I didnt know<br>how much longer he would last with me teasing him like this.

"Please." he  
>breathed out.<p>

"Please what my love?" I teased.

"Take off your damn  
>clothes unless you want me to rip them off." he voice was serious dark and<br>seductive which made me quiver in fear and in excitements.

I got up out  
>of the bed and locked the door and slipped all my clothes except for my<br>panties.

"Alright now where were we?" I said as I jumped in the bed, on  
>top of him.<p>

"Right here-". I said grinding against him.  
>He groaned out<br>in pain, then made the sudden move to flip me over swiftly so he was on top. He  
>took my lips into his and shrugged down his bottoms and I felt his not so little<br>friend brush against me.

"Please." he begged once again, I chuckled in an  
>evil yet sexy manor.<p>

"Please what Sesshomaru..."

"Let me in  
>and say my name again." his hands groped my body and he held my hips still and<br>with a groan sounding like it came straight from his soul he slid into  
>me.<p>

"Ah-oh my Kami." I breathed out rejoicing that I was not a virgin as  
>he withdrew slightly and surged forward.<p>

"Fuck- your so... tight."

I screamed inside as he sank in deeper and deeper, I teased him, not  
>letting him capture my mouth with his own but as he push even further into me,<br>making me moan out loud and he stole my mouth.

"Dear Kami is that all if  
>you?"<p>

"Almost." he finally entered me with all of himself and then the  
>real madness began, his thrusts where about as fast as our beating hearts tuning<br>rapid with adrenaline, he was ramming to fast and deep that I was sure I was  
>going to black out with the pure euphoric state that I- well we were both<br>in.

"Mate." he said with a low growl, it was his voice yet it was mixed  
>with another voice that I recognized as his demon. With that low growl his<br>thrust only got stronger and made me want to scream, I wrapped my legs around  
>his waist- inviting him deeper into my core we seemed to go on fot what felt<br>like hours before we finally were about to reach climax I felt both our auras  
>come out of our bodies and join - he bit my neck on the left side and took in<br>some of my blood - sure it hurt a little but boy did it feel so good mixed with  
>pure ecstasy brewing. Then it was my turn I bit him were me, neck left side<br>taking in his sweet blood and feeling so complete, at which point we climaxed  
>together and with a roar on conquest we became mates for life.<br>He collapsed on top of me, hot ragged breaths and gasping for air were all we could do for now.

This was the man I had been waiting for all my life, I thought as I  
>placed small kisses all over his hot, sweaty body. We were made for each other,<br>there was sure as hell no doubt about that. We fit together so perfectly like a  
>puzzle piece, two halves of a whole.<p>

"I love you." he whispered into my ear so sweetly.

"And I love you, mate." he looked into my eyes and smiled that tear jerking smile.

"I like the sound of that." he turned himself  
>over taking his weight off of me and held me in his arms as we fell asleep<br>together. We slept the entire afternoon and all through the night so peacefully.

Best sleep I've ever had- along with the crazy amazing on cloud nine sex  
>that we just had.<p>

-•-•••••••-/

Hope  
>you liked it! Please r and r, let me know what u think! And any suggestions?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you liked my lemon scene!  
>Hope you like this next<br>chapter please r and r!  
>Check out my other story My fake<br>fiance!

Sesshomaru's POV

Monday morning I woke up to the most  
>beautiful sight of my life, my mate<br>sleeping in the nude by my side. I loved the way her body was masked with  
>my scent, she looked so peaceful in my arms. I watched her sleep for a few<br>moments until she opened her beautiful  
>eyes and smiled up at me.<p>

"Good morning." She spoke softly it was still  
>pretty early in the morning.<p>

"Hi." Was all I could spill out.

"Did  
>you sleep okay?" She asked and I nodded happily at her.<p>

"Yes-." I leaned  
>down and captured her lips, I couldn't help myself I just<br>couldn't get  
>enough of her, if she had let me I would have taken her again<br>right then and  
>there.<p>

She pulled away and came up for air, but at the same time giving  
>me that memorized stare that she had given me even all those years ago. I hoped<br>she would soon be able to share in that wonderful memory too, I hoped she would  
>remember how it was when we first met.<p>

And then a knock took me from my  
>thoughts.<p>

"Sesshomaru?" It was my father.

I let out a low growl  
>and dressed myself to some decency.<p>

"Yes?"

He blinked at me and  
>stared.<p>

"You?" he didnt have to ask the full question.

I nodded  
>and gave him that icy attitude I gave to most anyone- only it was more harsh, I<br>guess it was a territorial thing.

"Congratulations are in order then my  
>son- as soon as you regain yourself come and see me...the both of you I<br>mean."

I half smiled and thanked him, then returned to my future bride  
>sitting for me nude and half covered up.<p>

"We have school in an hour  
>babe." she said laying her head down on her pillow and gazing at<br>me.

"Email your assignments in, I believe we have better things to do."  
>she chuckled at my demand.<p>

"Well Fluffy you smashed up my MacBook so i  
>guess i will just say i had the flu or something."<p>

"However you do it,  
>you are not attending school today."<br>She rolled her eyes at me and gave my  
>cheek a kiss.<p>

"Right i forgot about the whole territorial aspect of our  
>now being mated."<p>

I climbed into bed with her.

"I'm sure i would  
>snap the neck off of any man who dare lay eyes on you."<p>

"Oh c'mon Sesshy,  
>most of the guys in school are either taken or mated."<p>

"What about Hojo?"  
>she raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"You mean that guy i had a date with like  
>last year, baby forget about him and focus on your beautiful new mate." she<br>lured me in for another kiss.

"None the less he still has eyes on you  
>constantly and asks you out any chance he gets."<p>

"Fine but we go back  
>tomorrow, and another condition- dont murder that helpless human, it wouldn't be<br>necessary." she traced kisses from my ear down to my neck.

"I suppose." i  
>mumbled out.<p>

"Your cute when your frustrated." she giggled.

"I  
>beleive your the only one who thinks so."<p>

"Nope your forgetting Kagura-  
>she thinks your cute all the time." she said with a jealous tone.<p>

""If I  
>didnt want her before what makes you think that I want her now?"<p>

"You  
>have a good point."<br>We laid there for an hour talking about random things  
>before we finally fell asleep.<p>

Rin's POV

As usual  
>only this time I fell into dream world in Sesshomaru's arms, which by the way<br>felt amazing I had never felt so peaceful and safe at the same time.

When  
>I woke up I was in a different place- a different world really, I was back in<br>the feudal era, dressed in my formal kimono, but I didnt get why I was here.  
>Then I had a completed out of body experience.<p>

I saw myself wandering  
>around a lake near some big castle, someone was following me. It Sesshomaru only<br>"younger" and looking exactly like his father.

I ran closer to see what  
>happened.<p>

"Who are you?" he  
>barked at me.<p>

"And why do you need  
>to know?" I hadnt realized who he was<p>

"Because you are on my land -  
>human."<p>

"Oh so you are, the son of great Inutaisho? My you could be twins  
>and by the way I am not a human... Sesshomaru."<p>

He smirked at  
>me.<p>

"You know my name but I  
>have yet to learn yours."<p>

I began  
>to stand, letting my hair flow down from the hold I had on it.<p>

"Oh  
>forgive me my<br>lord, my name is Rinai Lady of the East your family invited us  
>to tonight's<br>festivities."

"Hn." we walked together following the  
>shorline and continued to talk.<p>

"Why are you not at the ball Lord  
>Sesshomaru?" I asked.<p>

"Lingering on at parties like these annoy me I  
>prefer having time to myself."<p>

"It was pretty suffocating my father and  
>mother have chased me around telling me that they have found me a suitable mate<br>that they wish me to meet so I share your pain."

"And you aren't  
>happy?"<p>

She shrugged.

"I'd rather not be stuck by  
>someone for<br>the rest of my life that I find annoying or that I  
>despise."<p>

"So  
>you've met him already."<p>

I shook my head.

"I'm speaking from past  
>experiences either they are too self<br>centered or too power hungry I dont want  
>someone like that."<p>

He smiled at me .

"You have a beautiful smile,  
>you should do it more often." i smiled up at him<p>

"You seem as though you  
>do it too<br>much."

"Probably , there isn't really any reason not to  
>though life is so much more beautiful when you are happy."<p>

"You are very  
>optimistic."<p>

"Thank you."

He gently moved aside hair that  
>was<br>hiding part of my face.  
>We walked on hand in hand through the gardens<br>in  
>silence simply enjoying each others company.<p>

"You have a very  
>beautiful<br>home."

"Im assuming its the flowers that grab your  
>attention."<p>

I grinned and nodde.

"Yes- we have gardens back home  
>but none like<br>this."

"My father had them made for Izayoi."

"She  
>is a very lucky<br>woman."

"Yes perfect family now that she has had  
>Inuyasha."<p>

"She  
>speaks very highly of you, says that you are destined<br>to be like your  
>father."<p>

He seemed to ponder over my  
>response.<p>

"Oh does she now?"

I nodded happily.

"Yes she  
>does."<p>

"Hm"

"Your known as a cold demon throughout the lands,  
>hut<br>you seem so much more kind than others put it."

"I am  
>cold<br>hearted."

"No your not but it's okay." I walked off in front of  
>him<br>leaving him speechless, how dare she make such assumptions about  
>me?<br>He bolted at me as if to defend himself only he stopped and just stared  
>at me intently.<p>

He suddenly began to slowly lean down to my face, I just  
>stood there waiting for it, he came down to my face and smirked just before<br>placing his lips to mine, I was in awe that the great ice king of the west is  
>kissing me, holding me as if he truly wanted me.<p>

My eyes opened and I  
>began to smile finally I had the memory that he described the day he and I met<br>would forever be in my memories.

Hope you liked this chapter!  
>Please<br>r and r!  
>I'll have more up soon!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Alright so i know its been a very very very long time since i have uodated any of my stories, i do apologise for this life has been a bit rocky lately and not to mention super busy, so I have we decided to make some cuts to certain stories that I feel have no future I love all my stories and its hard for me to choose so I want you guys to help me choose.

Review to your favorite stories of mine, let me know if you think there is a future for this story that you would like to see...well read technically, or let me know if you think they dont have a future or what not.

really love some insight into what you guys would like in my stories.

So i am hoping that you guys will help me and vote!

I will be making my final decisions based on votes by then end of next week!

Please vote !

Ps sorry for the lousy paragraphs my boyfriend borrowed my laptop for the week and i am writing this on my phone!


End file.
